


Dirty Boys

by IllyasJames



Series: High Heels and Vodka [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Sexual Fantasy, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri's been having a fantasy for a while now and knowing Victor, he just goes in and sees if he's in to play dirty with him.





	Dirty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Day 220 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> A little break from the Curiosity takes a Guardian series, as I'm about to introduce some plot twists and characters in there that I want to do justice. So something Dirty to get my mind off of it for now. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

He can't help himself, he's been having these thoughts about his husband for a while now and they re getting to much. Yuuri knows that Victor is down for pretty much anything Yuuri can dish at him, it's just this little fantasy is so different from all the others. Something must have shined through on his face as Victor's been looking at him a bit more thoroughly since they started dinner. But how do you bring such a thing up. Yuuri is certain it's not something he can just spring on him like he did with the little bunny tail shorts he put on a few weeks ago. Then again the thought of discussing this though, well something about that just doesn't seem right with him either. 

"Yuuri my love. What are you thinking. I have never seen you play with your food like this. Did something hap..." 

The pasta sauce streaks Victor right over the face. Leaving this wonderful red stripe across his left cheekbone and down his right cheek. Both of them look at Yuuri's fork, still in midair from where he flicked it. Victor just looks at him, while he slowly puts down the fork back to his plate. Yuuri's biting his lip for a moment, then his expression change and a shiver goes down Victor's spine.

"My, it seems I made a little mess. Do let me clean it for you." 

He takes his napkin in his hand, steps up from the table, walks over to Victor, pulls his chair back just enough to sit on his lap, places the napkin over Victor's mouth, and slowly licks the sauce off of his husbands face. Making a soft pleased humming sound while he does. He then stands back up, pushes the chair back, and goes to sit back in his chair.

"As lovely as the sauce on my plate is, it missed a little bit of Victor to it." He smiles sultry before going back to finish his meal. 

Victor has a hard time concentrating on the remainder of the food on his plate. He knows Yuuri, he knows how his mind works in these kind of cases. If Yuuri felt confident enough to do this than he's been thinking about it for a while now. So maybe...

"Shall we take our trifle to the couch or straight to the bedroom?" He sees the blush on Yuuri's cheeks and knows he got it right. "That's what you want right? To use me to eat from."

Yuuri looks at the discarded plates in front of them, neither is going to eat what's left, so why bother. He stands up and takes the plates to the kitchen, where Victor can hear him scrape them clean in a container, before walking out with one trifle and a spoon. He gives Victor a long stare before turning on his heels and walking straight to the bedroom. Victor tosses his napkin on the table and goes after his husband in a hurry. Giving Makka a quick pet when they walk out of the room and closes the door making certain they don't come back in halfway through them being busy.

When he looks up the trifle is on the bedside table and all the sheets but one are pulled down from the bed. Yuuri just stands there waiting for him, looking at him and Victor knows what he is asked to do. He slowly unbuttons his shirt, let it fall open to show the bare skin under it, he moves his hand down to his pants to pull out the belt but stops when the look in Yuuri's eyes tells him he will be the one to take off Victor's pants that night. He does slip of his socks as he had learned early on that Yuuri did not like those in bed while they were playing. After that he crawls unto the bed, sitting on his knees in front of Yuuri letting him know that he is willing to be told what to do. 

Yuuri rewarded him for his obedience by sticking the soon into the trifle's top layer and let him have a bite of strawberry and whip cream. Which he then steals from Victor's tongue with a searing kiss. The second spoon is held above his head making him tip it backwards a bit, knowing there is no way he'll be able to catch it all with his mouth, so when Yuuri moves the spoon even more back he slips and tumbles to his back. The moment he hits the mattress the spoonful of whip cream lands on his chest. The white streaks make his body buzz with excitement. The way Yuuri puts down the trifle crawls over him on the bed and licks it off in one swipe of his tongue, well that just leaves his pants too tight. Seeing Yuuri show off the white on his tongue before pulling it in and swallowing it down. Yeah, Victor is a goner. 

So when Yuuri motions him to move up on the bed and sit against the head rest he's a bit surprised. When Yuuri takes of all of his clothes but his boxer briefs and sits down in his lap holding the trifle in his hand he is mesmerized. His husband never stops amazing him. The leisure kiss they share almost makes him for get about the trifle till he feels something dripping on his skin while Yuuri is playing with his tongue. When he wants to say something he gets the spoon filled with cream fruits and cake in his mouth while Yuuri slips down a bit and softly sucks all the bits from his skin. If the senses of his husbands lips on his skin doesn't rile him up it's the sudden hit of rum in the cake that does.

"Ah, Yuuri. This cake. You didn't." Yuuri looks up and gives him a bashful smile. 

"Surprise. I made some Russian cake to put in the trifle. Do you like it?" Victor pulls him close to him and kisses him deeply. 

"I love it almost as much as I love you, and only because you did this for me." He blushes. "Thank you." 

At this Victor takes a spoon of trifle and topples it down Yuuri's neck and chest. "Let's see if it tastes even better when eaten from you." 

Sure enough Victor has to admit he loves the extra taste of his Yuuri mixed with the sweet of the dessert, so he keeps on spooning scoops of dessert onto Yuuri's skin till there wasn't a part of his chest and stomach he hadn't licked clean at least once. Making an extra effort to dip his tongue in Yuuri's navel when a small bit of strawberry ends up in it. 

Yuuri successfully managed to take the spoon back a few times but most of those attempts ended up on him as well. He does manages to take out the last piece of cake with his fingers when Victor refuses to give him the spoon. He puts it in his own mouth and as his hand is covered with cream he slowly licks it clean, never once taking his eyes of Victor.

Seeing Yuuri give his cream covered fingers a good clean by slowly kitten lick it pumps all Victors blood to his lower regions again, reminding him not for the first time that evening that unlike Yuuri he is still wearing his pants. He pushes his hips down against his husbands and he saw the light of joy in Yuuri's eyes at the hardness he presented.

"It seems somebody is getting desperate. Do you want me to release you? Give you the pleasure of letting me have a taste of you?" 

Victor swallows hard and nods desperately. Yuuri just hums and uses his clean hand to undo the buttons from Victor's pants, when done he pulls on the sides forcing the zipper down. Stopping Victor from sitting up by slipping in his hand and grabbing a hold of his cock through his slip, he gives a quick pull at it before using his foot and pushing Victor away from him. 

"Naked and back in that sitting position at the headboard you had graced me with at the start." Victor nods at Yuuri's eager command, and he is quick to follow. 

Sitting like that made him wonder what Yuuri was going to do though. That is till he sees Yuuri scrape the last of the cream from the glass and very slowly put it on his cock. After that he very slowly licks it clean making Victor moan in pleasure. Once the last of the cream is cleared, and his under wear removed, Yuuri crawls in Victor's lap to ride him till he can say nothing more than the name of the man he loves more than anything in the world.

Breakfast next morning is a few slices of buttered and jam toast, and a trifle shared between two man to pleased with there life to care about dessert for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
